Confused
by lovessamcedes
Summary: AU: Mercedes is in a dilemma, she's dating Finn (who she really likes) but is still in love with Sam. Things were going well with Finn until Sam comes back into her life and tries to get her back. What is she going to do? Should she choose Finn or go back to Sam? Warning: This is a Finncedes and Samcedes smutty fic. If you do not like Finncedes please do not continue.
1. Chapter 1

**This two-shot is a gift to my best friend and soul sister, Reesie. It was supposed to be her gift for her birthday but since I was working and had no time to write, the gift got put on hold. **

**Reesie and Tay (my other best friend and soul sister) wanted me to write a smutty Finncedes and Samcedes fic, so this is my masterpiece. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Summary: AU: Mercedes is in a dilemma, she's dating Finn (who she really likes) but is still in love with Sam. Things were going well with Finn until Sam comes back into her life and tries to get her back. What is she going to do? Should she choose Finn or go back to Sam? **

**Warning: This is a Finncedes and Samcedes smutty fic. If you do not like Finncedes please do not continue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I only own the idea behind the fic.**

* * *

Nerves wrecked Sam's body with every step he took towards Mercedes' apartment. It had been six dreadful months since he had last seen her and their last encounter had been anything but pleasant. It was all his fault—although at the time he was too stupid to see that he was the cause of the rift between them. It all started due to his inability to be honest with Mercedes. If only he had the brains to think clearly maybe he would still stand a chance with her. As much as he wanted to punish himself for his stupidity, now was not the time to be kicking himself over his past choices, all he could do now was try to mend the wrong between them and hope that she would still have him. He doubted that she would—seeing as how badly he'd screwed up—but if she gave him another chance, he would work on making up for his sins for the rest of his life.

Knocking on her door, he kept chanting to himself, '_she loves me and we're meant to be together_' to keep his nerves in check and his spirit up. He could hear laughter and music coming from her apartment as he waited for Mercedes to open the door. When a few seconds passed with no answer to his knock, he tried again—a little harder this time. His heart pounded loudly in his chest when he heard the click on the lock releasing and finally saw her pretty face. She was smiling at someone in the apartment as the door opened but that beautiful smile left her face when she saw him standing on the other side.

"Sam… What are you doing here?" She asked with a shocked expression.

_This is it Sam, this is the moment you've been waiting for. Tell her that you love her and miss her. _His mind coaxed him to say but all that came out was. "Hi Mercy…" _Hi Mercy… Hi Mercy?_ _How lame was that!_

With her left arm on her hip and a raise of a brow, she said with impatience, "Hi Sam… Now please answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you... I wanted to make things right again. I'm sorry about what happened, Mercy. I should've told you the truth from the very beginning. You were right, I was a coward-"

"Sam, I don't think now is the best time for us to be talking about this." She looked to her right and continued, "I have company." There was a few seconds of awkward silence where they stood staring at each other.

There was so much he wanted to say to her as he stared at her beautiful face. Like the fact that he was still in love with her and would always be in love with her and that he was such a jerk for not following his heart and chasing after what he knew was his all along, _her_. But the words wouldn't come. He was too mesmerized by her to form any coherent sentence—standing so close to her made his heart hum with happiness and apparently also fried his brain cells.

He was brought out of his reverie when a very tall man came to the door and wrapped his arms around _his Mercedes_. The tall man kissed Mercedes on the neck without looking at him and asked with a raspy voice, "What's taking you so long, baby?"

When the man looked up at him, his heart stopped. Standing in front of him—half naked—was Finn Hudson. Was he dreaming? Why was Finn there with Mercedes? And why were his hands all over her? The contented look on Finn's face faltered as his vision landed on Sam. "Hello, Sam… What brings you to LA?"

* * *

Mercedes was having a good day, she really was. That was until Sam decided to crash her sexy sleepover with Finn. She had been dating Finn for the past month. It had taken a lot to get over Sam but she finally did it. Finn was a great guy, he was funny, handsome, and he kept her very satisfied in bed. Granted he was not Sam but she really liked him—hell, she even thought that she could grow to love him one day.

She was a little shocked at first when Finn showed up at her apartment door—telling her that he had decided to get away from Lima and start over in LA. He was staying with Puck, helping him with his pool cleaning business which was unsurprisingly going great—due to all the cougars that Puck's been 'servicing'—and taking some college classes. Finn would hang out with her whenever she was free and eventually he asked her out. She was hesitant at first, mostly because she was still hung up on Sam but after Sam's last betrayal she told herself that she needed to move on and she did just that with Finn.

They started slow at first, going on dates which they would end with a chaste kiss but after three dates, Mercedes decided that she wanted to take things to the next level and their relationship turned physical. She did not regret sleeping with Finn, he was a great lover who knew how to make her scream and he did just that, over and over again—just the thought of it made her panties wet.

They were about to get down to business that night when her doorbell rang and long behold the person behind the door was none other than Sam Evans, the boy who broke her heart. Yes, he was a boy. Only a boy would treat her like he did and she didn't have time to entertain children.

After everything that has happened, she didn't want to have to see him again. He had broken her heart. First, by lying to her when she asked him whether he was dating someone and second, when he told her that she had no right to be jealous for him dating Brittany. She still couldn't believe the nerve of the boy. She never again wanted to feel as vulnerable as she did when she attended Emma and Will's wedding and she vowed that she would never let it happen again.

Mercedes was about to tell Sam to leave when she felt Finn's strong arms envelope her into a hug. She sighed when she felt him kissed her neck and asked her what was taking her so long. When he froze and acknowledged Sam her lustful daze was immediately lifted. She waited impatiently for Sam to answer so that she could get back to 'business'. The damn boy just stared at them with his mouth hanging wide open. _I can't believe this. He moved on with Brittany and expects me to stay single forever? Like that was ever going to happen. _She thought.

"Can you give me and Sam a minute, baby?" She turned to Finn and asked.

"Sure…" When Finn kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, not caring that Sam was there watching them. It was not her problem if she hurt his feelings, the way she saw it, he deserved to feel hurt. After all, she did have to endure seeing him flaunt his affections with Brittany at Emma and Will's wedding six months ago.

"I'll be right back…" She gave him another peck on the lips before she turned around to look at Sam. She knew that Finn was no longer outside when she heard the door closed.

She could tell that he was uncomfortable. _Well, he'll just have to get use to this, just like he forced me to get use to seeing him make out with Brittany._

"You're with Finn now?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah…"

"That's good, I guess."

"Yeah…"

"Listen Mercy, I came here to apologize for everything. I was wrong and I hurt you." He explained. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

She didn't have a reply because she didn't know if she could forgive him. She was still hurt and harbored a lot of resentment towards him but she refused to let him know that he had affected her. No. The best thing to do was to act like he was nothing to her, just like what he did to her all those months ago.

"There's nothing to forgive, Sam." She said with a nonchalant tone. "You and I had a high school fling. I moved to LA and you moved on. So, no hard feelings, right?"

"We were more than a high school fling, Mercy, and you know it." He murmured, looking at his feet.

"Well, that's the way I see it." She shrugged, "I'm over you and you are definitely over me. I have Finn and you have Brittany, so I don't see why you find the need to come here all the way from Lima. Where is Brittany by the way? Does she know that her _soul mate _is out here apologizing to his ex fling?" She said, throwing back the words that she heard Brittany used about Sam at the wedding. She knew she sounded angry but she didn't care at that point. It felt good to say the things she had wanted to say to him.

When Sam looked up at her, she knew that she had hit home. He looked angry as hell and was probably going to blow up at her but she didn't care. She couldn't give a damn about him or his feelings anymore.

"I'm gonna repeat what I said earlier because you seem to not have heard me." He said as he moved towards her, "you and I were never a fling. You love me and I love you. Brittany and I were never a factor." He scoffed, "In fact, we are over. I've never loved her as much as I love you, hell I don't think I've ever loved her at all. I don't think I could ever find someone I can love as much as I love you."

Her breathing labored when he stepped into her personal space—blocking her in with his body. His lips so close to hers. _Stop_ _thinking about his lips, Mercy! You have Finn now!_ Pushing him away, she was about to make her retort when he kissed her. Sam Evans was kissing her! She wanted to push him away but the way he was licking her lips and caressing her cheeks with his hands made her open her mouth instead of pushing him away. He took her temporary insanity as an opportunity to deepen the kiss and god help her, she kissed him back. She would be lying if she said that she didn't miss this. Sam was a great kisser and he definitely hadn't lost his talent since the last time they kissed. But this was wrong! She was with Finn and shouldn't be kissing Sam. With that in mind, she pushed him away.

"You can't kiss me like that, Sam. We are over." Mercedes hissed. She didn't want to scream at him just in case Finn overheard them. She wiped her mouth in disgust—more disgust for herself than anyone else.

"Judging by the way you kissed me back just now, we are not over. We're far from being over. Look, I understand that you want to have your little revenge on me after what happened with Brittany but you need to understand that you are _mine_. No other man could ever replace me." He said cockily.

"You're wrong, that kiss was a mistake and what I have with Finn is real." She said, trying to convince herself that what she was saying was true. She did like Finn, she liked him a lot and what Sam told her was not going to change the fact that Finn and her had something real. "He's a great guy and I'm not going to dump him just because you said that I'm _yours_."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Mercy..." He had the nerves to smile. That arrogant asshole! "I better go, don't want to keep Finn waiting too long for you." He said backing away from her personal space. "Oh yeah, just so you know, I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait for you for however long you need to, to get Finn out of your system." Nodding towards the door, he said, "Say bye to Finn for me, will you?"

He was gone before she could tell him to go to hell. Who the hell gave him the right to act like she was his? She was definitely not his and she was going to go inside and fuck her boyfriend senseless just to prove her point.

* * *

Finn waited anxiously inside Mercedes' apartment. He knew that Sam's appearance was not good news for their relationship, but he had to hope that what he had to offer was enough for Mercedes. He really liked her—to be honest with himself, he was actually on the verge of falling in love with her. He had always felt an attraction for the chocolate skinned diva even when he was still engaged to Rachel. There was something about the way she carried herself that had him salivating for her. He never acted on his feelings out of respect for Rachel at the time. Rachel. He really thought that she was the one for him. He loved her with everything that he was and he thought that letting her go to spread her wings in New York was the best thing for her. Who would've known that instead of spreading her wings, she was going to spread her legs for another guy?

The move to LA was a way for him to get away from Lima and in a way, Rachel as well. He needed to start fresh away from everything that was holding him back and LA seemed like a good enough place to start over. His friendship with Mercedes rekindled in time and those feelings he had for her came back in full force the more time he spent with her. He didn't want to do anything about his feelings at first because he didn't want to force her hands. He knew that she was still in love with Sam and he wanted to give her time to get over him before he asked her out. Unfortunately, his brain wanted her even though his heart was telling him to wait, so he asked her out anyway and to his surprise she agreed.

Their first three dates were easy just like their friendship. They went to the movies and had dinner just like any other couple learning about each other. On the fourth date, he was planning on bringing her somewhere a little more romantic but Mercedes had other plans. When he came to pick her up that night, she was dressed in a black lacy lingerie. She attacked him before he could even say 'hi' and needless to say they spent the night in bed having the best sex of his life.

Everything with their relationship went well after that. Well, until tonight that was. He never had a problem with Sam but right then all he wanted was to beat the hell out of the other man for putting Mercedes in this awkward situation. Couldn't he see that he had hurt her enough? She went through hell because of Sam and Brittany's relationship and just when Mercedes was moving on, he had to show up and screw with her head. Finn was not having that. It took forever for Mercedes to really open up to him and she was finally happy, so he was not going to let Sam ruin this for them. If Sam wanted Mercedes back he was going to have to go through Finn to get her, because he was not going to give her up without a fight!

"A penny for your thoughts?" Mercedes said bringing him out of his musing.

"Oh hi, baby." He smiled as she approached him.

She quickly straddled his lap and kissed him. When she pulled back, she asked, "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about you." He said. Which was the truth, he was in fact thinking about her. She didn't have to know that he was also thinking about killing her ex for coming over and disturbing their peace. "What did Sam want?" He asked, as if he didn't care that the man had showed up uninvited.

"He wanted to apologize for what happened. The boy is crazy," she told him as she kissed his neck and caressed his chest. "He told me that he still loves me and wanted me back but I told him that I have you now and I wasn't about to let you go."

Finn almost missed her statement when she began licking a vein on his neck. She felt so good and so right in his arms but right now he had to focus on a more important subject. Sam.

He leaned back and held her upper arms so that he could keep her away from his neck and his thoughts straight. "Do you want to be with him, Cedes?" He asked, even though she just told him that she wanted to be with him. He had to be sure of her choice, he had to know that she really wanted him and she would not go back to Sam.

"Of course I want to be with you, Finn. You're kind, caring, and you make my toes curl when we make love. Why would I want anybody else?" She informed him simply.

Despite feeling weary, he smiled at her answer. That was what he wanted to hear but why was it that he felt like things were not all right between them? Like there was still so much for them to talk about.

"Make love to me, baby…" Mercedes whispered, grinding herself on his painfully erected cock.

Her request made him stop questioning Mercedes' feelings for him and instead, enjoy her presence. He kissed her hungrily, trying to forget all about Sam's presence in their lives and most importantly he wanted to make Mercedes forget about the other man. It drove him wild when she moved away from their kiss to take off his shirt and lick his nipples.

"God, Cedes…" He whimpered.

"Do you like that, baby?" She asked, in between licks.

"Yes…" He groaned in ecstasy.

"Do you want me to suck your cock?"

He almost exploded at her words. What was he supposed to say to that? No. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen.

"Suck my cock, Cedes." He half demanded, half pleaded.

Mercedes got up and crouched down between his legs. She pulled down his sweat pants and began going to town on his cock. _Damn, that feels good._ Finn had never been with anyone who sucked cock as good as Mercedes and the best part was she loved going down on him. It really surprised him when she admitted that it got her all hot and bothered when she sucked her man's cock. Ever since her admission Mercedes would go down on him at least twice a day whenever they were together. He couldn't say no to her even if he wanted to—not that he ever wanted to. The woman was demanding for crying out loud and sexy as hell. What man could ever resist her?

"Do you like that, Finn?" Mercedes asked, before she licked the slit on the tip of his cock.

As cum gathered at the slit and she sucked it off greedily, he jerked and shoved his erection into her mouth—earning a groan from his always eager girlfriend. She held on to his thighs, asking him without saying a word, to do it again. He began thrusting in and out of her mouth, enjoying the way her hot, wet mouth suctioned his cock.

"Mmmm…" Mercedes moaned. He looked down to watch her taking him into her mouth when he came upon the most mouthwatering sight. Mercedes had moved her oversized t-shirt up her waist and was finger fucking her drenched pussy while she sucked his cock with fervor.

He almost came at seeing her fingers move in and out of her delectable hole. She looked like she was on the verge of squirting her juices but before that could happen, he quickly moved her head away from his cock and lifted her up to lay her down on the couch. If she was going to come, he wanted her to come with his mouth on her pussy. He loved the way she bucked and moan when she came. He also loved the taste of her pussy juice. It made him hard as a rock when he drank her juice.

He was about to end his misery and bury his mouth on her wet slit when Mercedes interrupted him. "Fuck me, Finn… I can't wait anymore. I need your cock in my pussy now, baby…"

Always the gentleman, Finn complied. Reaching for his wallet on the coffee table, he grabbed the condom he had stashed inside and quickly got to work at sheathing his erection. While he was doing that, he looked down at Mercedes and almost lost it again when he saw her rolling her clit with her finger and tweaking her right nipple through her t-shirt.

Finn couldn't hold it anymore, he had to fuck her right then and there or he was going to die. He positioned himself between her thighs and thrusts all the way in. "Fuck!" He growled. Her warm, tight pussy was driving him closer to orgasm. He had to calm down since he didn't want to lose it and end up embarrassing himself. Taking a breather, he kissed Mercedes, when he was composed, he began moving.

He stroked in and out of her steadily while he kissed her. Mercedes wrapped her thick thighs around his waist and matched his eager movements—impaling her core deeper on his cock. Soon all that could be heard were the sounds of their mating. When Mercedes came—her pussy massaging his cock as she bucked and screamed wildly—he lost it and joined in her bliss.

It was one of the best climaxes he'd ever experienced—the other ones were with Mercedes as well, of course. Sated and exhausted, Finn rested his head on Mercedes' chest—careful not to put too much weight on her. When she stroked his damp hair, he smiled, thinking that this was what he had been missing. He needed someone who could make him feel whole and loved and he had a feeling that the person he needed was lying beneath him, stroking his hair. Although he still had a lot of reservations about their relationship, at that very moment, he was contented with what they had. _Shit can hit the fan some other day._ He thought, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Two months later. **

Sam had been living in LA for two months now. He enrolled at UCLA, majoring in Architecture and Urban Design. A major that he really liked. He couldn't believe that once upon a time not too long ago, he didn't know what he was going to do with his life but now that he did, he was happy with the path he chose. He was doing great in school and had a great social life. It was too bad that his love life was still in shambles, mostly because the girl he wanted was dating another guy. After his confrontation with Mercedes, he kept running into her on campus and when he went to hang out with Puck. She acted like nothing ever happened between them, which were slowing grating at his nerves. Granted his approach may not be the greatest of approaches but he didn't really have a choice. He knew that she still craved his touch—just like he craved hers—so he tried to tempt her into having sex with him to break her and Finn up. It hadn't worked, mostly because Finn was almost always with her. Why can't that asshole ever go away? How was he supposed to have sex with Mercedes, let alone get her back if Finn was always there?

Finn knew that he planned to get Mercedes back. He even confronted Sam about it. Although he knew the other man wanted to kill him for being touchy feely with Mercedes, he was never aggressive towards him. Finn was actually the mature one. Who would have known that Finn could be a sensible guy? A dumb sensible guy, but still sensible. The thought of the talk he had with Finn one night after a little too much alcohol in his system, almost always made him laugh. Finn warned him that if he wanted Mercedes back, he would have to go through Finn first. He retorted that he would wait for Mercedes for the rest of his life if he had to, because he knew that she belonged to him. He remembered how Finn just shook his head and wished him luck. Ever since that day, it seemed like Mercedes and Finn were stuck at the hips. They were always together and to his dismay, their lips seemed to always be stuck together too. He would be lying if he said that watching them make out didn't bother him but he promised Mercedes that he was going to give her time and that was what he was doing. Now, it didn't mean that he was going to play fair. If he played the good guy in this picture, he was never going to get her back so he thought that a little cheating wouldn't hurt. He just hoped that she could get over her anger and come back to him soon because being without her was killing him.

Sam had a feeling that tonight's party at Puck's was not going to be easy on him since he knew that Finn and Mercedes was going to be there too. But hey, he was the one that screwed up so now he had to live with the pain of watching Mercedes be with someone other than him. He wished he could be spared but if this was what he had to do to get Mercedes back than he would do it gladly.

* * *

Mercedes looked good in her figure hugging little black dress and four inch black stiletto heels. It was even better that she was walking around with her boyfriend of three months, Finn Hudson. Things were going great with Finn. They spent a lot of time together and he—unlike most of her friends' boyfriends—was always there for her when she needed him. She really couldn't ask for more in a man.

They walked into Puck's home, where he was throwing a party and was immediately greeted by an enthusiastic Puck. "Hey guys. Glad you could make it." He said, ushering them into the crowded house and kissing her on the cheek.

There were people everywhere. Some were dancing, some drinking and chatting, while a few made out on the sofa and on any flat surface that was available.

"It feels like we're in high school again." Mercedes raised her voice so that both Puck and Finn could hear her.

"Nah…This is better than high school. More booze and no annoying Rachel." Puck replied. He shoved two plastic cups at them and said, "Enjoy the party alright. I'm gonna go see which honey I can hook up with tonight." He winked at them and left.

"Some people never change." Mercedes told Finn as she watched Puck walk away.

Finn only laughed while he sipped on the contents of the cup. "Ugh… What the fuck is this shit?" He scrunched up his face and handed it to her.

She took a sip and was not surprised that he didn't like it. It was a sweet alcoholic beverage, Finn was more of a beer guy. "Taste good to me." She shrugged and continued to down the rest of the drink.

"Slow down, Cedes. We just got here. I don't want to have to carry you home before we could even enjoy the party." He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Besides, I was planning to have my wicked ways with you tonight and I can't do that if you're dead drunk."

Arousal crept up her body when she heard his comment. Immediately, her nipples puckered and her pussy tingled. "I'll slow down only if you promise to fuck me all night long." She whispered, licking his earlobe in the hopes that it would turn him on.

"That's a promise, baby." He squeezed her ass before saying, "I'm gonna go get a beer. I'll be right back, okay…"

She kissed him and sucked on his bottom lip. "Come back soon." She told him and let him go.

Mercedes looked around while she waited for Finn to come back. She shook her head when she saw Puck dancing with a curvy brunette. It looked like he was enjoying himself, especially when the brunette started grinding her ample ass on Puck's crotch.

"Hello, Mercy." Sam said in an unbelievably sexy tone, making her jump. It was probably even worse that he was behind her and had wrapped an arm around her torso, pressing her body flush on his. _God, he feels good._ She snapped out of her temporary insanity as soon as the thought crossed her mind.

Mercedes pulled away from his warm embrace and turned around to look at him. "Hello, Sam." She stated amicably. "It's good to see you again. Did you bring a date?" She asked looking around to see if he had brought some dumb blonde along with him.

"Why would I bring a date? Do I need to tell you again that I'm not interested in anyone but you, Mercy?" He said, walking up to her to close the distance between them.

This was getting annoying. The boy didn't seem to get that she was involved and she was no longer interested in him. It seemed like every time she saw him, he was trying to pounce on her. She had tried everything to get it through his thick head that she was with Finn but he would just brush it off as if her relationship didn't matter. Well tonight she was going to put an end to this bullshit. It was about damn time he knew that she was not going to play around anymore.

Holding her hand up, she stopped him before he could come any closer. "Look, Sam. I've tried being nice to you but enough is enough… You need to stay away from me. I'm with Finn now. He's a good guy who cares a lot about me. I really don't appreciate you trying to take advantage of me every time we meet. You need to move on, Sam. I did and I'm a happier woman."

She wanted to slap his smug expression away when he began slow clapping. "Bravo, Mercy, bravo. Does it make you feel better when you lie to yourself? We both know that no matter what your mouth says, your heart is screaming that you want me and that you still love me." He grabbed her again and whispered when she was once again in his arms, "It feels like your body still wants me too."

She wanted to lie and tell him that he was not affecting her but by the way her nipples tightened and her pussy creamed, she couldn't do anything but breathe heavily. "Why won't you leave me alone, Sam?" She moaned like a bitch in heat. Why won't her body stop wanting him? She got hot went Finn touched her but with Sam, she felt like she was going to explode with just a single touch. _I'm so pathetic._

"You belong to me, baby. I know that you're with Finn now but I need you to know that I'm sticking to my words. I love you and I'm not going to let you go. You can try to push me away but we both know that you'll eventually come back to me." She wanted to protest but couldn't. He was right, she couldn't stay away from him. She craved him like she craved her favorite candy—only this was worse, a lot worse. It might be wrong but she couldn't help herself. She wanted him, there was no if's, and's, or but's about it.

When he kissed her, she didn't protest. She kissed him back. It felt so good to be back in his arms, to not fight this attraction she felt for him. Her mind screamed that she was with Finn but her heart told her that this was right. This was where she belonged. All the past hurt she experienced was no longer a factor. All that mattered was the man who was kissing her hungrily.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Finn growled pulling her away from Sam. "Why are you kissing my girlfriend, asshole?" He got into Sam's space and looked down at him. "I've been patient for these past two months but now you've crossed the line." He threw the first punch which Sam countered.

"Stop!" She screamed while trying to separate the men.

They didn't heed her plea instead they continued to pummel each other without caring about anyone in their surroundings.

"She mine, dumbshit. You're just a temporary replacement!" Sam stated before he punched Finn on the jaw.

It was then that Puck and a few other guys finally managed to pull them apart.

"You both need to calm the fuck down! What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" Puck demanded.

"He started it!" Finn and Sam both said, accusing the other.

"I don't give a shit who started it, you should know better." Puck said, looking like he was about to explode.

Mercedes figured that it was probably for the best that they left. "Come on Finn, it's time to go." She looked at Puck apologetically before she took Finn's hand and walked out the door. They were almost to the car when Sam came running out.

"Oh no you don't…you're coming with me." Sam grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away from Finn.

"Stop it, Sam!" She yelled, pulling free from his hold. "I'm with Finn. You need to leave me the hell alone! I'm done with playing this game with you. I don't want you. I'm over you. You need to get over me!"

"Oh yeah!? You sure didn't act like you didn't want me when you were sticking your tongue down my throat just now!" Sam spat angrily. "You're dreaming if you think that this asshole could ever make you happy!"

Finn scoffed. "You're the one who's been dreaming. If she wanted you, she'd have gone back to you a long time ago. You need to wake up and smell the roses Sammy boy, and the roses are telling you that you need to pack your shit and leave my girl alone!"

"Please stop." She pleaded again.

"You need to choose, Mercy. Him or me. If you choose him than I promise I'm done. I'll never bother you again." Sam said, looking like he was about to break down.

"You know what, Sam's right. You need to choose. Not knowing if you're going to leave me for him is killing me and I refuse to go through this torture any longer."

"Choose, Mercedes." They both said, with folded arms waiting for her answer.

Mercedes didn't know what to tell them, the truth was she wanted them both. They both had their flaws but they also made her very happy. She was too scared to choose. What if she chose the wrong person? What if she picked Finn and ended up wanting Sam instead? What if she picked Sam and he broke her heart again? She didn't want to choose because she knew that she was going to make a big mistake if she did it hastily.

They both wanted an answer right then and unfortunately, the only answer she gave was, "I don't know. I want you both and I can't choose."

When they shook their heads and walked away from her, she couldn't go after either of them. All she felt was lost and confused.

* * *

**So what did you think? Leave me a review about your opinion. I'm probably going to update the second part in a week (if not sooner), after I update MOC.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I promised to update this like three weeks ago but my best friend, Reesie, got me hooked on rping. Now I'm in not one but two rps on tumblr. Lol.**

**I didn't get this chapter edited so please excuse any mistakes you see. **

**Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

* * *

Feeling disappointed over the turn of events, Mercedes headed back into Puck's house to enjoy the party. If shit was going to hit the fan then she might as well get wasted. She couldn't be bothered to go after Finn right now. He put her on the spot, wanting her to choose between Sam and him. She couldn't. It would be a lie if she said that she wanted to be with him. The truth was even she didn't know what she wanted. Besides, they shouldn't have forced her like that. She was a grown ass woman and they should've given her time to make her decision but no, they had to be jerks and force her hand.

"Whatever! I don't need their shit anyway." Mercedes grumbled before downing a shot.

She made a face at the bitter taste of the alcohol but the burn she felt travelling down her throat was worth the nasty taste so she took another shot. She swayed to the music trying to lose herself to the beat of it. Even though things were going to shit in her life, she was determined not to let it bother her. Tonight, she was going to enjoy herself and forget about her problems. With that in mind, she swallowed another shot.

"Don't you think you should slow down?" Came a very familiar voice.

Whipping around, she glared at the person in question. "What are you still doing here, Sam? I thought you got kicked out?"

"I wasn't kicked out and quit changing the subject." Sam replied, grabbing the empty shot glass out of her hand. "How many of these have you had anyway?"

"None of your fucking business!" Mercedes snapped, snatching the shot glass back from him. Without saying another word, she turned around and went to pour herself another shot.

Sam took the bottle away before she could pour the liquid into the shot glass. "I think you've had enough."

Anger seeped through her veins. How dare he try to ruin her good time? Hadn't he ruined enough already? "Give that back to me!" Mercedes demanded, reaching out for the bottle but Sam's grip on it was strong and in her struggle her body slammed onto his. She almost groaned at the feeling of his hard body against her soft one. Why was it that even when she was mad at him, she still wanted his touch?

"No, you've had enough." Sam said, breaking her train of thought. He put the bottle down and led her away from the table. Barricading her body with his against the wall, he spoke again, "You need to calm down. I know you're going through a lot right now but getting pissed drunk is not the answer."

She scoffed at his words, not believing that he had the nerves to tell her to calm down. "And whose fault is that? I was doing fine tonight until you decided that it would be fun to fuck up my relationship with Finn." Poking his chest with her manicured fingers roughly, she continued, "You've ruined my relationship. Are you happy now?!"

"Yes! I'm fucking happy!" He screamed at her. "You don't belong with him. You're mine, Mercy. All mine." Sam's tone was softer when he said those last words. He caressed her cheeks and was about to kiss her when she pushed him away.

"I'm not yours, Sam! I've never been yours!" She spat before running away from him. She needed to get away to gather her thoughts. Being close to him was not helping her. He was like a drug that enticed her to consume him. It was always like this between them, they couldn't keep their hands off each other when they were dating and the effects still hadn't worn off.

She remembered the first time he made love to her, he was so gentle and loving, knowing that she needed him to be because it was her first time. She enjoyed every minute of their love making. After that night the gentleness was gone, not because he didn't try to be gentle with her but because she wanted him to take her hard. They did it everywhere, at school, in her car, at her house, and once at the park by the lake right before she left for LA. She once attributed her lust for him as love but after what happened with Brittany, she knew it wasn't. Sam was just using her to scratch an itch and once she was gone, he replaced her with Brittany. She was replaceable in his eyes and she would be stupid to give in to this burning need she had for him to touch her. It still hurts thinking back about his lies but she was not going to dwell over the past. As far as she was concerned, they were over and they were going to stay over. She didn't need a man right now anyway. All they did was give her heartache. She was better off without them.

Willing her mind to stop thinking about her problems, Mercedes wondered around the house. As she made her way back to the bar, she passed a random guy standing against a wall holding on to a bottle of whiskey, while he made out with a girl. Knowing that he was preoccupied, she took that as an opportunity to cease the alcohol. When she took it away, he didn't even flinch; instead he used his now free hand to cup the girl's flat ass.

"Gross…" Mercedes mumbled, she wiped the lip of the bottle before taking a sip from it—drinking all of its content until there was nothing left. After putting the bottle away, she tried to walk but couldn't feel her feet so she settled for sitting on the floor. Sitting down made her eyes grow tired; before long she was dozing off.

* * *

Sam tried following Mercedes when she walked away from him in a huff but he couldn't keep up with her due to the crowds. It had been an hour since he last saw her and he was afraid that something might've happened to her. For all he knew, she could be lying in a ditch somewhere or worse, some guy might be taking advantage of her. His latter thought made him cringe. He renewed his efforts on searching for her, looking everywhere in the house, when he finally found her, she was passed out on the floor close to the bar area. Shaking his head, he bent over and picked her up.

"Hmmm… Sam…" Mercedes said in her drunken state, snuggling closer to him. "Where did you go, Sammy?" She continued mumbling as she kissed his neck. "I've missed you so much…"

Hearing her admit that she missed him made his heart beat faster. That was what he'd been waiting for her to say for the past two hellacious months. Even though he knew she was probably only saying it because she was drunk, he couldn't help the happiness he felt at hearing her words.

"I've missed you too, Mercy. I've missed you so much…" He replied, tightening his hold on her, not wanting to let her go.

When he found an empty bedroom, he went in and locked the door. Putting her down gently on the bed, he studied her sleeping frame. She looked peaceful while she was asleep, unlike how she was when she was awake—feisty, hot headed and always trying to bite his head off. Sam lay down and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the closeness he'd been missing. He moved closer, burying his nose on her neck, inhaling the scent that reminded him only of her—brown sugar. There was a lump in his throat when he thought about how this was probably the only time that he would be able to be close to her. He loved her so much but he had hurt her and she was still making him pay for his past sins.

With tears rolling down his face, he said, "I love you so much, Mercy. Why can't you see that?"

What he would give for the happy times they had together, the memories of the first time he told her he loved her, of their heated kisses and of them making love would forever be imbedded in his memory. He would pay for this reality to be a bad nightmare, if it could guarantee that he would have _his _Mercedes back.

"Sam, I need you…" Mercedes said, rolling over to face him. When she kissed him, he couldn't help but kiss her back. The kiss was slow and passionate, reminding him a lot of their first kiss together, when everything between them was simpler.

Sam gasped as Mercedes transferred her kisses to his neck, sucking on the pulse point with a little too much enthusiasm. What she was doing was probably going to leave a hickey but damn if it didn't make his dick swell with excitement. His hands roamed over her curves as she kissed his neck, he couldn't believe that this was happening, that after all the months of pining for her, she was now in his arms again. At the moment, he didn't really want to comprehend that what they were doing was wrong. She was drunk and he was taking advantage of her drunken state. All that he saw was that they belong together so when Mercedes moved down his body and began unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock, he did nothing.

"Fuck!" He growled when Mercedes wrapped her lips around his dick, sucking on it heartily.

"Mmm…" Mercedes moaned as slurping sounds filled the room. "I miss sucking your cock, Sam…" She said with heavy lidded eyes as she sucked and pump his cock with her little hands.

Sam froze, feeling bad for taking advantage of Mercedes while she was drunk off of her ass. He didn't want her to stop but he made himself push her away. "I'm sorry, Mercy, but we can't do this."

Mercedes pouted and went after his cock again but he quickly evaded her by getting up from the bed.

"Give it to me! It's mine!" She demanded like a petulant child, reaching out for him.

"Mercedes, no!" He reprimanded, zipping up his pants. "We can't do this. You're drunk. I love you, baby but we just can't."

"You wouldn't have said no to Brittany, would you?!" She stood up, almost stumbling over to scream at him, "You would've let her suck your cock until you came in her mouth! You know what, fuck you, Sam!" Looking around on the floor, she picked up her shoes. "I don't need you. I'll find someone else to fuck me tonight."

Sam saw red when he heard those words leave her mouth, before she could reach the door, he grabbed her and spun her around to face him. "I'll kill the mother fucker who has the balls to touch you tonight! You belong to me, Mercy. You're mine!" He shook her as he spoke those words.

She might have said those things to piss him off but he wasn't playing anymore, she was his and he'd make sure she knows it before she went and did something she was going to regret in the morning. It was enough that he had to endure watching her with Finn all these months but he'd be damn if he was just going to stand by and watch her be touched by some drunk asshole.

He was expecting her to slap or spit more venomous words at him, instead what he got was her laughter. She laughed so hard that she keeled over on the floor holding her stomach. "You are crazy, Sam Evans." Mercedes said when her laughter ceased. Getting up from the floor, she went to the door. "I'm only going to say this once, after that I never want to see your face again. You and I are over. Nothing you do would ever change that."

He reached out to her to calm her down but she pulled away before he could touch her.

"No, Sam! I'm serious, I don't want anything to do with you ever again. If you come for me after this, I'll file a restraining order against you." She said in a 'I'm not fucking around' tone.

"Mercy, I-" But she stopped him from completing his sentence by raising an arm up.

"No… The time for you to speak is over. I'm tired of listening to you tell me that you love me. You need to move on and leave me the hell alone, Sam… I'm through." She turned away from him and opened the door. "I'm sorry for making you think that we still had a chance. Goodbye, Sam." She said without even looking at him and left the room.

Sam felt his heart break into a million pieces. This time there was no more going back. She had said her peace and he was going to respect her wish. From now on, even if it killed him, he was going to stay away from her.

* * *

Mercedes woke up with the biggest headache she had ever experienced. Her mouth felt like she had swallowed a bunch of cotton balls and her ears were ringing from her stupid alarm clock beeping loudly. Slamming down on the button of her alarm clock, she covered her head with a pillow to block her eyes from the blinding morning rays.

"I feel like death…" She moaned, pressing the pillow tighter against her head. It took a while to get comfortable but finally she got comfortable enough to fall back into slumber.

It felt like she had only been sleeping for ten minutes when she was woken up by the incessant ringing of her cell phone. Without pulling the pillow off her head, she blindly reached for her phone on her nightstand. Placing the phone on her ear underneath the pillow, she answered, "Hello…"

"Hey Cedes. I just called to see how you were doing." Finn said on the other line.

Mercedes threw off the pillow and sat up on her bed before answering, "Finn! I'm sorry about last night. I should explain."

"Its okay, Cedes. I shouldn't have made you choose like that." He went silent for a while and then started to speak again, "Listen, I was wondering if you'd meet me today. We have a lot to talk about and I wanted to do it face to face."

"Yeah sure, Finn. I'll come over. Give me an hour to get ready and I'll be there."

"Okay… See you later, Cedes."

After she hung up, Mercedes strip off her clothes and went to take a shower. As the water ran down her body, everything that happened the previous night came back to her in full force. She remembered everything, from Sam and Finn forcing her to choose between then, to her giving Sam a blowjob—or at least trying to—and telling him to leave her alone.

"What have I done?" She mumbled, knowing that she had betrayed Finn. There was nothing she could do to erase what she did with Sam, she had to tell Finn and hope he would forgive her.

xxxx

Mercedes was at Finn's apartment within forty-five minutes, she brought along coffee and his favorite pastries with her hoping that it would help soften the mood. Knowing what she was about to tell him, she knew she needed all the help she could get. Finn ushered her in with a kiss on the cheek and sat down on the sofa.

She placed their coffees and pastries on the coffee table before saying, "I bought your favorite pastries from that shop around the corner."

"Thanks…" Finn answered, massaging the back of his neck and not making eye contact with her. "I need to tell you something."

"I do too." She piped in before he could finish. Feeling sheepish for her interruption, she apologized, "Sorry… What were you going to say?"

Finn suddenly stood up and began pacing the living room. After a few deafening seconds, he said, "I'm sorry Mercedes but I slept with someone last night. I didn't mean for it to happen. I was drunk and angry an-"

"Stop." Mercedes said before Finn could go on any further. She wasn't angry that he had sex with another woman, she had no right to be, she almost did the same thing with Sam last night and if he hadn't stopped her, she would've probably gone all the way. "I almost slept with, Sam." She admitted, unable to make eye contact with Finn, "You don't have to be sorry. I almost did the same thing."

Finn let out a breath of relief and sat down next to her. They remained silent for a little while before he took her hand in his and said, "I'm not mad at you, Cedes. I don't have the right to be. You weren't mine to begin with. You belong with Sam. I tried to deny that fact for the past two months but let's face the truth. You were always in love with him and you never stopped."

A part of her wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that she didn't love Sam but she knew that he was right, she loved him. Even after everything it was Sam that she wanted. "I'm sorry, Finn. I shouldn't have dragged you into all this. It wasn't fair. I was selfish and I thought that I could love you. I do love you… I just don't love you that way." She said with remorse.

Finn cupped her face, kissing her lips tenderly before saying, "I love you, Cedes. I really do but like you, the love I feel for you isn't the kind of love that is as strong as the love you have for Sam. I was selfish too. I wanted to hold on to you in hopes that you'd turn out to be my great love and I was wrong for that. I should've set you free not held you back from the love your life."

Mercedes rested her head on Finn's chest and said, "What fools we both are…"

"So what are you going to do about Sam now?"

"Nothing. I think I've pushed him too far this time. I told him never to talk to me again or I'm going to press charges if he did." She told Finn. Mercedes didn't know how to fix things with Sam, as much as she loved him, they were wrong for each other. All they ever did was hurt each other so maybe leaving things as is was the best thing to do.

"If he loves you enough, he'll forgive you and I know he does. I see the way he looks at you. It's like you're his whole world. You can't just give up, Cedes."

Sitting up, she looked at him to see if he was telling the truth and all she saw was honesty. "What am I supposed to do, Finn? I can't just show up at his door and tell him that I take everything back."

"Sure you can. You are Mercedes Jones. The Mercedes I know is fearless not a coward."

"But-"

"Uh-uh… No excuses, Cedes. Go get your man back." Finn said arching a brow.

Mercedes laughed at his tone of voice. "Have I ever told you how bossy you could be, Finn Hudson?"

"I know I am but you love me anyway." He smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead.

"Yes, I do." She said, resting her head on his shoulder again. "Thank you, Finn…"

"You're welcome, Cedes."

She stayed with Finn for the rest of the afternoon, talking and finishing the pastries she bought him. Never in a million years would she think that things were going to end this way for them but she was thankful it did. Finn showed her who she loved and tattooed on her heart was Sam. She wondered what she was going to do to remedy the situation. Hopefully the answer would come to her soon.

xxxx

It had been over a week since Mercedes last saw Sam and she missed him like crazy. She had tried to bring up the courage to go to his dorm room and confess the truth but for some reason she would always find a reason to chicken out. She was walking through the campus quad heading to her next class when she saw him sitting on the grass, but he wasn't alone, he was with some blonde girl and from the looks of them, it was more than just a friendly study session. The girl in question was beautiful, just the kind of girl she would imagine Sam with. Looking at the two blonds made her heart ache and brought back all those painful memories of Brittany and Sam.

It was too late, she had rejected and pushed him away and now he was moving on. She couldn't blame him, if she had been truthful with him to begin with then none of this would've happened. Turning away from the couple, she quickly walked away, wiping away her tears in the process. There was no more hope for them, Sam proved that he had moved on just like she requested him to. As much as it pains her to do it, she too had to move on too. Mercedes vowed that she was going to stop thinking about Sam and when the time was right, she'd move on with the right guy.

* * *

Three long months had passed since the last time Sam spoke to Mercedes. He would see her around campus but like she requested, he avoided making contact with her. It was hard on him to follow her wishes but he knew he had to do it. He had tried to move on, dating girls casually—the dates never continued after the first—but for the life of him, he couldn't take Mercedes off his mind. Even though she hated him with a passion, his love for her had never changed. He was still very much in love with her but his love was not meant to be. He knew he needed to move on which was why he made plans to bring a date to Puck's party that night. His date's name was Anna, other than her being in the same class as him, he didn't know much about her and up until she asked him out, he didn't care about getting to know her, he still didn't if he was being honest with himself. This would be their first date. Most people would bring their first date to a quiet dinner but he preferred to bring Anna to a party, because unlike most people, he didn't really want to her to get the wrong idea about them. Maybe it was wrong to lead her on but that was how things were and he was not going to change a thing about it.

He arrived at the party with Anna holding on to his arms. Knowing that she didn't belong in his arms made him feel uncomfortable and it took everything in him not to flinch at her clinginess. Once inside, he decided to make a run for it—at least for the moment—and told Anna that he would be back with some drinks for them. He was heading towards the bar area when he saw Finn Hudson, he was going to walk the other way when Finn stopped him.

"What, I don't even get a hello from you?" Finn asked, raising a brow at him.

"Hey, Finn… How've you been? Sorry about that. I was going to get my date a drink." Sam lied, he was running away from Finn only because he knew that he would have to see Mercedes throwing her affections at Finn and he couldn't bear seeing it.

"Sure you were…" Finn smirked. Looking around, he asked, "So where's Mercedes?"

"How should I know? Isn't she your girlfriend?" Sam asked, wondering why Finn would ask him of Mercedes' whereabouts.

"Dude, Mercedes and I broke up three months ago after that party." Finn informed him which shocked the hell out of him. "Wait, you guys aren't back together?"

"No, I haven't spoken to her since that night at the party and why would she get back with me? She hates me, man."

"Quit acting stupid, Sam. You know she loves you. She was just saying all those things because she was angry at you." Finn explained, hanging an arm on his shoulder.

Finn must be mistaken, Mercedes didn't love him. If she did she would've told him three months ago. Never once did she try to approach him since that time. "I think you're wrong, dude. She doesn't love me or she would've told me when you guys broke up."

"That's really weird, dude, coz she told me that she still loves you when we broke up. Maybe she's afraid to tell you." Finn shrugged. "I heard that she'll be here tonight so this might be your chance to talk to her. Just make sure you get rid of your date before that happens."

If Finn was correct about Mercedes still being in love with him then Sam had to talk to her tonight. He couldn't pretend like his feelings for her didn't matter anymore, he had to tell her and fix this mess.

"Thanks, man and I'm so sorry for ruining things with you and Mercedes. I was an asshole for what I did." He apologized sincerely.

"It's already been forgotten, man. Cedes is a great girl but she's not the girl for me."

"There you are…" A brunette approached Finn, wrapping her arms around him. When she looked at Sam, he immediately recognized the girl. It was Sugar. "Hi, Sam… How are you?" She greeted him with a smile.

"Sugar… What are you doing here?" He asked, a little surprised by her being there.

"I go to Cal State now. I didn't know you moved to LA?"

"Yeah, I've been here for five months now." He looked at the way Finn and Sugar were acting with each other and asked, "I'm sorry, but are you two together?"

Finn smiled brightly, kissing Sugar on the cheek before answering, "Yeah, going on three months now."

"Wow… Congrats you guys." He was really happy for them, Finn deserved happiness after everything that's happened. "I better go, there's something I need to take care of." Sam said, referring to Anna. "It was nice to see you two again."

He left to find Anna after that, completely forgetting that he had promised to bring her a drink. Sam felt bad for what he was about to do but it could not be helped. He didn't have any kind of feelings for her and it would be wrong of him to string her along.

"Hey can I talk to you?" He asked, when he was standing in front of her.

"Sure… Let's go somewhere private." She said, taking his hand and trying to drag him out of the room but he stopped her before they could even take a step.

"No, we can talk right here."

"Alright." She shrugged. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she proceeded to kiss him.

_What the fuck is she doing?_ He thought, before pushing her away. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you. I thought that was what you meant by talking?"

"No! That was not what I meant-" He was about to tell her off when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mercedes. She was staring at him, looking hurt, he wanted to go to her right then but he had to deal with Anna first. Turning back to Anna, he said. "Look this is not going to work. I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry I took you up on that date but I can't do this."

"You're an asshole you know that?" Anna spat, slapping him on his cheek then leaving.

Sam massaged his stinging cheek and turned to where Mercedes was standing but she was no longer there. He walked around for a little while, looking for her and found her by the bar, getting cozy with a Kanye West wannabe looking reject. As he approached them he could see the asshole's hand on Mercedes' back inching closer to her ass, making him want to break the other guy's hand for daring to touch her.

"Can I talk to you?" He immediately asked Mercedes, ignoring the asshole standing beside her.

Mercedes scrunched her brows, "I'm sorry, didn't I tell you that I never want to talk to you ever again?"

"Who is this clown?" The guy beside her asked.

"Just someone annoying who refuse to get a clue…" Completely ignoring him, she said, "Come on, baby, let's dance."

Before she could leave, Sam had grabbed her by the arm and led her away from the other man.

"Let go of me!" She said, hitting his arm.

"Not until you and I have a talk." Sam tightened his grip on her arm and went to each door in the house checking for vacant rooms. None was available except for a small closet. Not caring about the cramped space, he pulled her in and shut the door, making sure to block the exit with his body. "Why didn't you tell me that you broke up with Finn?"

"Why should I tell you? It's none of your business, Sam." She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Is that all? Now open up the door, I have a date waiting for me."

Clenching his teeth, he placed both of his arms above her head and spoke, "It is my business when you still love me." Her eyes widened but he went on. "Don't deny it. Finn told me. You broke up with him because you still love me. It's true isn't it, Mercy?"

"No! I don't love you. I've never loved you so you can get off your high horse and leave me alone!" She tried to push him away but he was unmovable.

Too angry to retort, he did the only thing that he knew she couldn't deny. He kissed her. She didn't deny him the kiss, if it was even possible she kissed him deeper, one hand tangled in his hair while the other brought one of his hands down from its resting place above her head, and placed it on her breast. He growled at the feeling of her soft breast on his hand as she tugged on his hair harder, pulling him closer to her. He didn't dare take his mouth off hers in fear that she might change her mind and leave him. They kissed until his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen.

Trailing kisses down to her neck, he said, "I have to have you, Mercy. I have to." It was the words of a desperate man. After being without her touch for over a year, his need for her was indescribable. All he knew was if he didn't bury himself inside of her soon, he was going to die.

"I want you, Sam." Mercedes stated as she frantically unbuckled his belt.

He helped her with the task, lifting up her dress and ripping her silky panty in the process. Once she had unzipped him, he pulled his jeans down to his ankles, lifted her right leg, hooking it on his waist before he buried his cock inside her warm, wet pussy.

"Fuck…" He hissed, in pleasure. This was the first time he had ever taken a girl bareback and the feeling was euphoric. Mercedes was tight and oh so wet. He hadn't even moved and was already feeling like he was ready to blow.

"Fuck me, Sam. Please…" She asked desperately and proceeded to kiss him.

Moaning in pleasure as she sucked on his tongue, he pumped his cock into her without abandon, knowing that they both needed a quick release. Possessiveness filled him when he thought about the asshole from just now touching her so he fucked her harder.

"Did you ever let that asshole touch you like this, Mercy?" He asked, drawing away from the kiss.

"No! God, Sam, please don't stop, baby, I'm so close!" She said, trying desperately to kiss him again but he wouldn't let her.

"It feels good doesn't it, Mercy? When I fuck you like this." He asked, pumping into her harder with every word.

"Yes. I love it!"

"Do you love me, Mercy?" He asked the question that he'd been meaning to ask.

"Yes! I love you, Sam. I love you so much. It had always been you and no one else." She said, looking him straight in the eyes. She was tearing up and at that moment he knew she was telling the truth.

"God, I love you too, baby. I'm so sorry for what happened. I was an idio-"

She kissed him before he could finish, sucking on his tongue greedily. When she pulled back, she said, "I don't want to talk about that right now. I just want you."

He nodded in understanding and went back to work, pumping into her pussy with desperation. He fondled her clit when he felt his balls tightening—ready to shoot his load—and within seconds of his assault, her pussy was squeezing his cock, forcing his cum to spray her tight sheath.

They stood there for a moment enjoying the afterglow of their love making. When he was finally sated, he pulled his cock out and helped Mercedes to wipe off his sperm with her shredded panty from her pussy and thighs.

Once they were both presentable, he said, "Let's go back to my place. We have a lot to talk about."

Mercedes nodded and twined her fingers with his as they exited the closet and party.

* * *

There was so much they needed to talk about but when they got to Sam's apartment, all that happened was more intense love making. Sam worshipped her body with his mouth and cock and told her over and over how much he loved her. She wanted to talk to him about what happened but couldn't find the strength to resist him. When Sam touched her, she melted, so she didn't force the subject on him that night. They could talk about it the next day. After eight hours of exhausting each other out they finally fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was getting dark outside and she could smell food cooking. Since Sam wasn't in bed with her, she knew that he was the one cooking. Putting on one of Sam's t-shirt, she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Sam was singing while he worked on the stove. With a smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face on his naked back and kissing the skin there.

"Someone's in a good mood." She said as she rested her head on his back.

"Hey baby, I didn't know you were awake. Did you sleep well last night?" Sam asked, turning around to face her and kissing her hair.

"I think we fell asleep late this morning, Sam, and yes, I slept really well." She answered, enjoying their embrace. "What are you cooking?"

"I'm making us some beef lasagna, minestrone soup and salad. It's not gonna be done for another hour though."

"Sounds delicious…" She smacked her lips.

"It should be, I got the recipes from you." He said, kissing her lips. "Why don't you sit on the couch and watch some tv while I finish up in here?"

"Sure…" She kissed him and went to wait for him on the couch.

Mercedes was about to turn on the tv when she saw a McKinley High School Class of 2013 year book on the bookshelf. She took it out, went back to the couch, and proceeded to flip through the pages. Her heart dropped when she saw a picture of Brittany kissing Sam on the cheek. With that one picture all the old wounds opened up again. It shouldn't matter what happened in the past because he was with her now and he loved her but her heart still ached at how he ignored her all those months ago. She was no longer angry or bitter about it, she was just felt hurt and until she had a talk with Sam, she knew that the hurt would not go away. Blinking her tears away, Mercedes closed the book and placed it on the coffee table.

She waited quietly for Sam to come to her, pondering about all the stupid things both Sam and her did in the past. When he joined her, she asked, "What happened with you and Brittany, Sam? Why did you not want me to know about your relationship with her? I don't want to bring up the past but we have to talk about it."

"I was an idiot, Mercy. I didn't love her, even though I tried convincing myself that I did. I was heartbroken about our breakup and I wanted someone to make me feel the way you made me feel, so since Brittany was there and also single, I went after her." He stared into her eyes when he conveyed what truly happened. "She never loved me either, we were just using each other. It was not right so we both ended it."

Picking up the year book on the table, he turned the pages and gave her the book, "Look at this." He pointed at the writing on the book. It says.

_Sam,_

_Thank you for being a good friend and being there for me this year. You're the best. I hope you have a great 4 yrs in UCLA. Tell Mercedes hi for me and go get her back. You two are meant to be together. Don't forget to invite me to your wedding._

_Love,_

_Brittany_

_P.S. Lord Tubbington says that he's gonna miss you too._

After reading the content, she looked up at Sam with a smile. "She actually thinks we're meant for each other?"

"Everybody does. We're just too blind to see it." Sam said, kissing her lips.

Feeling the weight that was weighing down on her shoulders being lifted, she deepened the kiss. She was grateful that after everything they had been through, things were finally looking up for them.

"So what's next?" She asked after ending the kiss.

"Well, we have about forty minutes before dinner is ready. How about I go down on you while we wait for the food?" Sam was already pushing away the coffee table and getting down on his knees when he said this.

Mercedes wanted to protest but her brain cells went out the window when she felt Sam's tongue on her slit. For the next forty minutes, while they waited for dinner, all that could be heard was their moans and mutual I love you's.

* * *

**The End**

**Thank you readers for sticking with me through this crazy ficlet. I hope you have enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave me your reviews and let me know what you think about the chapter.**

**P.S. The next chapter of MOC should be up in a week. **


End file.
